A Surprise Ending Part One
by Dannysgurl901
Summary: He loved her and he was going to tell her, but Ron had said those three words to her first. Hermione isn't his love anymore, then who is? Warning:Pre SlashSame sex pairing
1. Mending a broken Heart

_I have to tell her, I have to do this, I can't hold this in any longer. _Harry walked down the corridor he was looking for Hermione, he had been looking for a way into her heart for six years. He just now, this day, decided that his feelings for Hermione have been held in to long and that he must express them. He walked faster, now going towards the girls bathroom to ask moaning mrytle if she had seen Hermione.

Hermione lately has been talking with Mrytle, about what he didn't know she refused to tell Harry or Ron. Harry couldn't understand what Hermione could possibly talk to Mrytle about especially since she was very self-centered.

He entered the bathroom, only to see his best friend pinned to the wall by Hermione herself. They hadn't noticed him walk in, they just kept going at it. Harry stood there wide eyed, watching them press their lips togther over and over again. He felt like she had just ripped his heart out and Ron just stepped on it.

Harry couldn't watch it anymore, he turned around and ran and ran, to where he didn't even know he just needed to run. He keep running until he ran into Malfoy,"Sorr..Sorr...Sorry, I wasn't watching...I...I...I was just-," Harry looked up and saw Malfoy. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry couldn't believe it Malfoy wanted to know what is wrong with him. "You really want to know?" Malfoy smiled," Yeah, I mean spite how have acted in the past, I care how you feel. If you look sad I want to know why, if your angry I wanna know why, I'v always wanted to know, but I just never asked." Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes, Malfoy looked back into Harry's,a tear slide down Harry's cheek, Malfoy reached his hand up and wipped it away.

"It's Hermione, well it's also Ron. I've liked her since our first year, but I 've never said anything. Ron I guess told her how he felt and she muast've felt the same." Harry and Malfoy had gone for a walk outside on the grounds, Harry had told Malfoy his situation from, the beginning. "Harry your not alone, I've had the same feeling for some one for a while, I don't know when is a good time to express them. I don't think that they'll like me in that way in return." Malfoy kept walking, but was looking at his feet, Harry was watching Malfoy with interest.

At dinner Harry couldn't eat his mind was on Malfoy, he was acting starange and Harry was okay with it. He couldn't eat with Ron or Hermione, they still didn't know that he had seen them and he wasn't gonna tell them. Harery was used to keeping things inside, and there were a few still inside that he wasn't sure he should express.


	2. A new Feeling

Harry wakes up the next morning to a surprise, he's happy. He jumps out of bed and quickly gets dress, he runs down to breakfast. He walks past Ron and Hermione without a word,

" Harry come sit over here?" _Ron shut up you have know idea what you've done, I won't sit next to you or her. _Harry just kept walking to the end of the table and took a seat,"Harry we're over here!"_Ron shut up! Leave me alone, leave me alone!_ Harry got up and walked out of the great hall and down to the grounds, he wanted to walk down to the lake. "Harry," he turned around and blew up,"Ron just back off,I don't want to talk to you or Hermione, or anyone!" Harry turned and kept walking," Harry I hope _When fd_that you are willing to talk to me, cause it would really suck if I had to go back to the great hall to face Pansy." Harry turned and looked at Malfoy,"Hey, sorry about blowing at you i thought you were-" "Ron,' Malfoy and Harry both gave a nervous chuckle. _Why do I feel so nervous around him, it's just Malfoy._

Malfoy and Harry walked down to the lake together," You know I really shouldn't be upset with either of them, I mean I hadn't said anything to her and Ron did." Harry was kicking rocks trying not to make eye contact with Malfoy," But you had feelings for her and so did Ron," Harry looked up," You can be mad that Ron was the one kissing her and not you, but you shouldn't be at Ron because he didn't know about your feelings." _When did Malfoy start being so understanding_," I guess your right." Harry and Malfoy both smiled," I mean there is this girl that Goyle likes, but he doesn't exactly know how to express himself. He doesn't think that she will except his feelings, but if doesn't hurry up and talk to her some else will." Malfoy got this werid look in his eye, he stared at harry," We better be getting back or we'll miss class." malfoy headed off harry watched him, _He is acting odd, that story wasn't really about Goyle. _Harry got a sick and angry feeling in his stomach, _he likes Herimone, God why the Hell didn't he just tell me. _


	3. The wrong Idea

_He likes her, Malfoy Likes her, _"He likes her." Harry spoke out loud, all the heads in the classroom turned toward him, he sank back in his chair and looked at his feet. "Potter do you have somehing that you would like to share with the rest of class if not, Shut up and finish your potion!" Harry sank further into his chair, near the front of the class a hand shot up in the air. " Yes, Draco?" Harry sat up in his chair and bent up over the desk to see malfoy. " Don't you think that was a bit ruff, I mean 'Shut up and finish your potion', that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Malfoy standing up for me, that's weird. " Excuse me Draco, what is wrong with you?" Snape snapped at Malfoy, but he didn't back down. He actually grabbed his things and walked over to the door,"Well Professor nothing is wrong with me, but if you ask me something is definately wrong with you. I think that I'll take a walk down to Professor Dumbledore's office and tell him how you treat your students." Malfoy left the classroom with a smirk, nobody including snape said or did anything. Only Harry moved he also grabbed his things and left the classroom.

"Malfoy, malfoy, Malfoy wait up!" Harry ran up to Malfoy," Why...why..did you do that ? I mean stand up for me like that?" Malfoy looked at Harry, " Maybe I like ya?" Harry and Malfoy both smiled,"Malfoy when you said that goyle liked this girl, is that what you meant?" Malfoy got this weird look in his eye," No not really I like this guy and I really hope that ...um...he likes me to." Malfoy looked down at his feet then up at Harry," Belive me he does." Harry smiled and walked closer to malfoy and grabbed his hand, Malfoy grabbed harry's other hand. Harry and Malfoy both leaned into each other until their lips met, the kiss soon became more intimate and passionate. "Harry!" They broke away and turned their heads in the direction of the yell, It was Hermione.


	4. Hidden truth

"Hermione wait , I can , We can," Hermione just stood there and stared at Harry and Malfoy. Harry hadn't noticed that was still holding Malfoy's hand, he dropped it. Malfoy looked shocked and hurt,"Harry," he said that barely above a whisper. Harry wanted to say he was sorry , but with hermione standing there he just couldn't say the words. "Ha..Har...Harry...what was that?" She sounded shaky and upset,'Hermione I just, um , lost my head, I don't know what got in to me. He just came up to me and, Hermione that didn't mean-," he was now touching Hermione's arm,"It didn't mean anything did it, then why the-." Malfoy broke off and just looked at Harry and Hermione," You know what why do I even try , Harry you said that you hated Hermione and Ron both. Now when she shows that she even cares just a little bit, you run back to her like sick obedient puppy you are. What's worse is that you completely are ditching me, because you can't admit that your gay. What are you going to do live a lie or live knowing that you are what you and proud of it?" He turned and ran away, " Malfoy!" Harry dropped Hermione's hand and went to leave, but he felt a hand grip his upper arm." Hermione, you don't, I need to-" he turned around to see Ron holding his upper arm. Ron drug him into an empty classroom,"Harry I have to talk to you."

The next day Harry felt absolutely horrible, he also felt sick . He ran to the boys bathroom and held his head over one of the toliets. "Why did I ever do that , I mean he obviously like me and I liked him.' He stood there for a moment before he walked out to see Ron standing in front of the door. " Harry we need to talk about what happened yesterday night." Harry looked at Ron, " No we don't, I don't even want to remember what happened last night let alone discuss it." Harry walked around Ron,but Ron once a gain gripped his upper arm. Harry turned around," Ron last night wasn't suppose to happen, me and you can't. I mean you like Hermione and she likes you let's keep it at that." Harry walked to the bathroom door and looked at ron,"Harry I don't like Hermione and she Knows that , That's why she came running to you to see if you would have her. Harry I lo-," before Ron finished his sentence Harry was gone."


	5. True love

Harry has been dodging Ron all week long, he knew exactly what Ron was going to say, but he didn't want to hear it. Harry had to much stuff on his mind, he knew if he let Ron say what he wanted to say it would only cause problems. He has also been dodging Malfoy, he knew that he had hurt him, just to save face. _What was I suppose to do, tell truth? I can't tell the truth the truth is worse then a lie._

He was walking to potions when he felt someone grip his left forearm, he turned to see Malfoy. " I need to talk to you," the look in malfoy's eyes wasn't angry, but pitiful. _Why would he pity me, he should hate me not pity me. _Malfoy led Harry to an empty classroomand just looked at him. This wasn't just any look, but one of those looks that hurts, that makes you know you really srewed up. Harry couldn't stand to look back at Malfoy it would tear him up. He was prepared to fall onto his knees and beg Malfoy to forgive him, and to love him again as he once did. "Harry, I know that you love me, I know that what you said was only to keep face. I know that I love you, oh god how I love you." Malfoy moved closer to harry and gently stroked Harry's cheek with his hand. " I also know that until you can live with the knowledge that you and I care and love each other so much , that it doesn't matter if the whole world new, you could and would still love me. I know that I could, I know that nothing, nothing could ever keep me from loving you. Wheather it was the stupid names that people could call me or the dissapoinment and abuse from my father, I will still love you. Until you can freely express your feelings toward me without hiding, I can't have a relationship with you. If I have to wait forever, I will wait, but please don't make me wait forever. Forever is I long time and my heart needs you to survive , so please...hurry." Malfoy dropped his hand from Harry's face and left,"Draco-," he was already gone.

Harry had spent two classes and lunch in the boy's bathroom, he felt terrible and looked worse. "Harry?" His spirits lifted, was it Malfoy, had he changed his mind? Harry left the stall and walked by the entrance to see Ron.

"Harry, the other day i tried to tell you, but I..." Harry put a finger to his lips,"I'm sorry, I panicked, I didn't want to hear, I knew what you were going to say, but I wasn't ready to hear it, from you at least. You've been my friend since our first year,my friend. I never thought of you as more then that, until you almost let slip three words that surely you couldn't of meant. You care for Hermione, you and I both know that you do, you told her that you loved her that you cared for her. You do not love me in the same way that you love her, you think that you do." "Harry, you're right I don't love you in the same way that I loved Hermione. I love you more, much more then I could ever love her or any girl." Ron came towards Harry gripped his arm and pulled him close to him. "Harry I love you," Ron's lips were warm against harry's, Harry tried to pull back, but in the end gave in. He melted into Ron and kissed him back.


	6. No More Hiding

Harry couldn't believe what he had done just last night.The boy that he loved, loved him in return and harry new that, but he still went and kissed a boy whom he had no feelings for what so ever. _What should I do, do I tell Ron that I really do love Malfoy, but not him. Do I Play along and pretend to like Ron to make malfoy jealous, no i shoudn't, that would be wrong, I can't stoop down to Hermione's level. _His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming for a outside the door, it was footsteps, harry knew it was Malfoy . Soon the door opened and Malfoy walked toward Harry's four poster bed, he drew back the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed. Malfoy smiled at harry,"Ron told me the password, so that I could talk to you." _Ron must of told Malfoy about the kiss and-_" Harry I know about you and Ron and last night. I'll understand if you like Ron or even love him, I mean he's a nice guy and-" "Malfoy I don't like Ron and last night I was, well he more or less made me kiss him. I tried to fight it really I did, but it ws so hard, it was to hard, I gave into him. Malfoy you're the one that I love and the one that I would rather kiss." Harry looked up into malfoy's iciy blue eyes and melted, he knew that Malfoy the person that he loved more than anything. He knew that he would give anything for him, even his own life. " Harry, I love you and you know that, but i can not see you until you can willingly express your feelings for me in front of everyone." With that Malfoy got up and left the dormitory.

Harry couldn't concentrate on anything all morning long, all he heard his teachers say were blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. His mind was on Malfoy and what he had said. _Malfoy's right why should he try to love someone who will only love in the dark. Why should he have to wait around for me to grow up and face reality. Why am I making him wait for me, he shouldn't have wait and he won't wait any more. _Malfoy was in Divination right now and he too was thinking of harry, and his thoughts were about the same as Harry's. _Maybe I should just live with the fact that Harry isn't the type of person who can express love in the way I wish he could._

Harry walked to lunch with a smile on his face that hadn't been there for a long time. He walked over to malfoy and grabbed his hand. He interlocked his fingers with Malfoy's, Harry mouthed the words I LOVE YOU to malfoy and kissed him sweetly. If anyone showed a speck of shock or disgust on their face, Harry and Malfoy didn't notice. Even if they had, they wouldn't of cared, Harry had learned to love openly and nothing was going to make him feel bad about it.


End file.
